ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien All Stars
Alien All-Stars is the 35th episode of the show, Brandon 10 Plot When at a carnival, Brandon 10 incounters a robbery. Brandon then transforms into Virus instead of Fourarms. Virus then defeats the thefts and learns that his old basketball camp selected a group of kids that he disliked. Brandon then arrives at the staudium at looks around until he summbles into team rockets. Brandon then learns how he could have made the team if he had stayed longer. Soon the other team, team Unknown, arrives to practice their shots and nearly knocking out Brandon and the team. The Coach of the team then arrives and gathers his team for peperation for the game since the rockets' coach arrived. Brandon plans to spy on the unknown team as a random transformation which was Four Arms. Unfournatly, Fourarms was too late to spy a lot on team Unknown as the games were already starting. Fourarms then appears near the benches and scares a players to pass out on the court. The Couch then sees Fourarms and makes him a part of the team to replace player number 10. Fourarms excepts and makes 4 shots in using his extra limbs however everyone else belives he is a very big person with huge hands. Fourarms then turns into Brandon and team unknown is supeses. The game then gets more harder since team unknown seems more perpared. Big Boo then manges to make a dunk but (later) Diamondhead ,instead of Freezefire,﻿ manges to makes anothers dunk and pop to ball causing a game suspension. The sence then goes to Aqualad giving water to tired players but sprayed water in his hated teammates. Soon team Unknown is found aduting of couple of players and Aqualad steps out to protect team however the wet players come back for revenge but end up geting taken instead. Brandon then arrives at the hideout but players arrive and transform into giant muscluer robots and attack Brandon. Brandon then manges to defeat the robots without transforming and frees the kidnaped players. Soon the coach appears and transforms into a surpreme robot giant leader and attacks Brandon but seems inverable. Brandon's watch then recharges and Wildvine appears to take down the coach. The battle then takes place at the court where the game has already begun. Wildvine is then droped into the court and is given the ball and plays basketball with the coach as the ball is actually a high power source. Wildvine then strenghes for the hoop but transforms into Brandon. Brandon then makes a dunk and the power sorce is destoried shuting all the robots down. Brandon is then given serveal awards and a torphy and is about to go home. Brandon then sees player number 10 which he had replaced and gives him the torphies and awards. Soon the sence goes to the coach in the court when it is closed down and the extreme bikers appear with the extreme biker king and swears for revenge on Brandon 10. Characters *Brandon 10 *Carnival Citizens *Team Rockets *Baketball Game Citizens *Rockets' Coach *Chris(Bully) *Player Number 10 Aliens Used *Virus(selected alien was Four Arms) *Four Arms *Diamondhead(selected alien was Freezefire) *Big Boo *Aqualad *Wildvine Villains *Team Unknown *Team Unknown Coach *Extreme Bikers *Extreme Biker King Trivia *This is similar to Unnautrals(Ben10 Episode) *This episode was supposed to be named, National Basketball Aliens but was renamed *Freezefire was suppose to make an apperance but was replaced by Diamondhead Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10